


they're never gonna give you love (like ours)

by far2late



Series: ilomilo [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Broken Bones, Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hearing Voices, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Loneliness, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, based off the stream, ranboo gets a hug, the egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late
Summary: "It was nice to distract himself with Techno, though. The man was naturally funny and had an aura to him that used to scream danger but now was nothing but warm and protective in a strange sense. He didn’t even get frustrated when Ranboo got a bit too annoying or too talkative when they had been conversing over the time that Techno had wandered over.However, the day had turned for the worse after he had mentioned a note. And then Ranboo had remembered Puffy’s excursion out to his home a few days ago. And then Bad had come to their house. And then Techno had agreed with his offer of showing him the Egg. And then Ranboo followed them and got caught in the Egg room."orranboo and techno's excursion with the egg if a few things went wrong
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ilomilo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095689
Comments: 17
Kudos: 869
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	they're never gonna give you love (like ours)

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda rushed. twt is @far2early

Ranboo didn’t think that his day would end up like this, not in the slightest. 

  
When he had woken up in the morning to the same tundra he had gotten used to, it was with the expectation that the day would be normal as usual. He had managed to show his new home to Techno as well as getting the chance to inform him about the poor pets he had lost, which he had been quite sad about still. 

It was nice to distract himself with Techno, though. The man was naturally funny and had an aura to him that used to scream danger but now was nothing but warm and protective in a strange sense. He didn’t even get frustrated when Ranboo got a bit too annoying or too talkative when they had been conversing over the time that Techno had wandered over. 

However, the day had turned for the worse after he had mentioned a note. And then Ranboo had remembered Puffy’s excursion out to his home a few days ago. And then Bad had come to their house. And then Techno had agreed with his offer of showing him the Egg. And then Ranboo followed them and got caught in the Egg room. 

Now he was sitting around the table that Bad had deemed their meeting room, fidgeting in his seat and letting his thumb rub over the hilt of his sword, again and again. He found faint comfort in the smooth metal underneath his skin and the coolness of it against his slowly growing warmth. Most of it was born from the fact that he was buried in Netherite armour that was heavy against his skin. Maybe the brunt of it was heightened by his anxiety, making him feel as though he weighted the world on his shoulders. 

Ranboo shifted in his seat, catching sight of Techno’s eyes and nodding to him in a silent agreement of trust. He wasn’t sure the man understood, though he didn’t care that much. It was more of a reassurance to himself that he was sitting next to someone who said they cared about him, that they liked him when Bad brought up the question if there was anyone in particular he liked. 

The teen had never been so grateful or flattered in his life, he thought. L’manberg’s cabinet had been more of a way to demote his morale than it was to make him motivated to do much. Ranboo had been more stressed there than he had ever felt safe or wanted or even secure in the fact that they wouldn’t murder him. Quackity made him uncomfortable, Fundy brought up pain by just a mere mention of his name, and Tubbo was someone confusing who he didn’t know how to approach in the slightest. He still thought that he was playing the long game, and the nukes frightened him. 

His past experiences with people hadn’t been the best, to say the least. To hear that someone he respected and cared for felt the same for him was something that had managed to stun Ranboo into silence, though he was sure that Techno didn’t even think what he had said was a big deal. If he were in Techno’s position, he certainly wouldn’t. If he was in Techno’s position he probably wouldn’t have said it at all. 

Techno seemed to be a master in making him feel all sorts of conflicting feelings in just a single sentence that he wasn’t even aware of. 

  
Ranboo snapped back into the conversation as Bad spoke up, the darkening aura from the demon growing more attention-grabbing as he leaned back from where he sat. His spread palms were set against the table, pushing into it slightly. His eyes were still glowing an eerie white, and the white against his black attire was near blinding, despite the material being the same as before. It just stunk of magic that should have never infected any other person. 

“Techno, I’m going to need you to… Leave. And take Steve with you. Turn around and head out the door.” The hybrid spotted Techno looking at him for a moment, eyes contemplative and blank before he shrugged, sitting up from where he had been in an easy-going slouch against the chair. Steve grumbled slowly as Techno got up, the polar bear standing up and easily reaching Techno’s chest level. 

“Alright,” He grunted, sounding far-too-happy to be going. Bad seemed surprised for a moment before he grinned as Techno and Steve turned and made their way out of the Egg-like building. For just a beat, there was no movement or noise. Ranboo glanced at Bad, who looked at him with glowing eyes and a too-wide smile. 

His smile twitched, and all hell broke loose. 

The teen yelped as Bad immediately pulled out a sword and swung it at Ranboo’s face, managing to nick his nose with the tip as he flinched back, his chair toppling as he did so. He heard an indigent yell from Puffy as he heard the distinct sound of swords being drawn, light footsteps following from the entrance of the building. 

Ranboo scrambled to his feet a second after he had been knocked down, pulling out his axe as Techno came to join him, a grim yet easy-going look on his face as bits of pink hair strayed from his man bun. Ranboo grinned a bit upon seeing him, the three of them easily ganging up on Bad. 

The demon didn’t seem to like it that much, taking a snarling bite out of a Golden Apple as they swung at him. The bites were odd and violent, leaving blood on the pale and shiny insides of the magic apple. Ranboo found himself crinkling his nose as Bad looked up, flames licking at his elbows and cape. For a moment, his eyes were locked with the man, unable to move. 

Bad was very clearly a demon, that much was true. For ages, though, he was seen as nothing but harmless. He was a kind soul who did nothing but spread happiness and gave out tools and was readily available to help people who needed him. Even as the Egg infected him, Bad was seen as a bit of a joke. Nothing scary, just a bit creepy. He was still harmless, peaceful. 

For a moment, as Ranboo looked at him, he saw him as the Hellspawn he was. He saw teeth dripping with blood and white eyes that emblazoned him with white-hot pain the moment he made contact with him and a blackening aura that was reaching for him, that would taint his soul and cause him nothing but pain. He saw Lucifer, greedy claws grabbing at his ankles in an attempt to draw him down to hell where he’d burn, he’d burn for his crimes and betrayals and he would learn that traitors were nothing but evil. 

Ranboo stumbled back, gasping as he tore his gaze from Bad’s. It had been a split-second of eye contact but it was enough to feel like years, centuries, millennia. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the black spots that dotted his vision. His feet hit something solid and before he could stop himself, he was falling. 

  
He expected to hit the table, but he was greeted with nothing but open air. He fell faster and faster and the wind whistled in his ears as he did. For a moment, Ranboo was gripped with the irrational fear that he was falling to Hell, that he was going to die and he was never going to be okay and that he was never going to get the chance to do anything, to  _ see  _ anything- 

Ranboo hit the ground with a thud, his fall only just being broken by some water that he passed through for a split second. His skin didn’t burn at the touch, but he did wince as he landed on his arm. With the numbing feeling that was slowly spreading up from his forearm to his shoulder, he could tell that something bad had happened. 

He groaned, trying to sit up before realizing just how much searing pain came from leaning on his left arm. He cried out briefly before forcing himself to quiet down and pushed himself up on his right arm instead, relieved to find that it didn’t cause him much pain. It was just a bit sore in comparison to the rest of him, that was aching slowly. 

Ranboo looked around as he registered his surroundings, suddenly feeling incredibly cramped and small. The ceiling above him was water that had been blocked off with a sign, too low for him to straighten up. The walls around him were too small, too cramped, He felt his breath hitch in his throat as he shook, eyes darting around as he tried to catch sight of anything that would help him find some sort of light. 

There was nothing. Nothing but obsidian and more darkness and hard stone that was slick against his hands, something staining on the near-black stone. He didn’t think about what that would mean for him, only shaking as he tried to see something that wasn’t endless black. Ranboo refused to be stuck in the void, refused to fade into nothing and be forgotten- 

**Hello again, Ranboo.**

The teen flinched at the voice, looking around wildly as his breath picked up. His mind was a repeat of the same words, never-ending as they echoed in his head with disbelief.  _ This can’t be happening, this can’t be real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real-  _

**Did you miss me at all? Or were you hiding from your crimes again? Have you worked on your memory as we discussed?**

“No, you’re not real, I-” The voice cut him off with a sigh, almost too disappointed in him to be faked. Ranboo flinched at the sound and pushed himself back against the wall in an attempt to get away from the voice. He didn’t get a chance to reply, Dream’s voice overpowering his own. 

**C’mon, Ranboo are we having this discussion again? I’m you, you’re me. We’re one and the same and you blew up the Community House.**

“No, I… I didn’t, no, you’re- I’m not doing this again.” Ranboo tried to make his voice sound intimidating but it was shaky and broke on the end of his words, growing meek with how fragile his mindset was at the minute. “I didn’t mean to, you’re lying, I didn’t-”

**Well, which is it, Ranboo? Am I lying or did you not mean to?**

Ranboo shook his head violently, shaking it so hard that it made him want to throw up from nausea that brewed in the bottom of his stomach. He might have ended up giving himself something close to a concussion when he had fallen down the pit, which wouldn’t have surprised him as much as it made him want to die when listening to the words of the voice in his head. 

“I can’t- I can’t, I didn’t, I- I-” Ranboo stumbled over his words, broken in his mouth as he tried to let them out and ultimately giving up on trying to defend himself from the voice. He was amid the startings of a panic attack when he heard a much deeper, more familiar voice that didn’t bring him the same anguish. 

“Ranboo? You good down there?” The voice called. The teen’s head snapped up with a jolt as he looked up to the single bit of light that shone down from the ceiling and gave him a bit more of a view of his cramped space. Ranboo was happy to realize that he wasn’t stuck in an endless void, the cracks in the mineral becoming more visible. 

“I- What?” He said, confused for a moment. Ranboo looked up, squinting at the light before finding it too bright and shaking his head, burying his face in his knees. “I don’t…” 

“Ranboo, you gotta get up here, man,” The voice insisted, the teen recognizing it as Techno’s after just a moment of clear thought. Ranboo cleared his own throat, ignoring the taste of bile in the very back of his mouth. 

  
“I- I can’t. My arm… I think it’s broken,” Ranboo’s voice was shaky and he couldn’t hide the tears that threatened to spill in the process. Techno didn’t say anything, instead turning to whisper to someone next to him. It took a long, painstaking minute for the man to respond to the teen, whose eyesight was growing bleary. 

“We’ll be back in a minute, alright?” Ranboo’s eyes widened at the words, looking up at the stinging light in a desperate attempt to see Techno. 

“No, don’t leave me down here, please, don’t leave me alone, please, Techno. Please, I- I don’t- I can’t-” He began to panic, feeling his breath pick up in his throat as the teen made an attempt to make sure the man wouldn’t leave him. He didn’t want to be alone, he didn’t want to be abandoned and find himself to be nothing and no one and unloved and undeserving of anything good in the world. 

“Just wait, okay? I promise we’ll be back, Ranboo, I promise.” Techno repeated his words, the tone soft and genuine before he disappeared from view after a beat of silence. Ranboo shook his head, a low keen in the back of his throat as he tried not to break down. He knew Techno would be there, he knew that the man was coming for him. He knew it, he knew, he knew, he knew, he knew- 

**He’s abandoned you.**

Ranboo flinched at the stabbing voice in his head, his right-hand curling into his hair and tugging as harshly as possible. He ignored the voice, slamming his fist into his head repeatedly. Ranboo didn’t pause, letting the thud of his knuckles against his hair drown out the voice that was almost too loud to do anything but. 

He didn’t flinch as something mined out the block in front of him, nor did he move much when he realized that light shone on his face once more and he could see properly and that he would be free from the prison that made him want to go insane all over again. Ranboo shook as he felt a hand press against his right shoulder. 

Techno’s hand was heavy on his shoulder, and Ranboo looked up through his eyelashes as tears clung to them. He let out a shuddering breath as Techno carefully drew the teen into his arms, not doing much to argue against it. A large hand cradled the back of his head comfortably and he felt something close to love as a sob choked its way out of his mouth and the arm around his back grew tighter. 

He ignored Puffy and the quiet murmuring near him and the smell of the Egg and how rancid it was. All he knew was that he would be safe with Techno, and someone finally fucking cared about him. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading i am planning the most epic fic and i am so fucking excited give me and ay ay if u love pogtopia wilbur era :]]] thanks for reading this is kinda short


End file.
